


Ralsei no stop that

by Sporkkles142



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chains, Don't Read This, Force-Feeding?, Gen, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Yandere!Ralsei, its whatever i guess, susie shows up for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkkles142/pseuds/Sporkkles142
Summary: Ralsei kidnaps Kris and stuff happens. Honestly just wanted to write yandere Ralsei.





	Ralsei no stop that

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comic I saw, but I can't find it so...enjoy I guess.

Ralsei's whimsical lullaby echoed through the empty town.

"Please allow me, to pacify your mind,  
Drift off into a pleasant sleep,  
Never to wake up, until you fall deep,  
Into your mind's true sorrow."

Susie crumpled, the song taking affect immediately. Soon, she was snoring on the ground, her axe laying off to the side.  
Kris could do nothing but watch helplessly, knowing that they couldn't stop Ralsei even if they tried.  
"See? The mean girl is gone!" Ralsei declared happily, clapping his hands. "She won't bother us anymore, alright Kris?" He turned to the unfortunate Lightener. "Oh no, you aren't tired, are you? Psh...Kris, you need to keep your strength up! What if someone finds us?" He reached out to the Lightener, caressing their face.  
Kris looked confused. A proper reaction.  
"Oh? Wait, I didn't tell you yet." The prince giggled.  
Kris didn't know what to do. Ralsei was acting so weird, and it wasn't like him to say things like that.  
"Oh, but if I told you, that'd ruin the surprise! And we can't have that yet!" Ralsei pulled away from Kris, his face lighting up in a reddish blush.  
Kris said they didn't know what Ralsei meant.  
"Well...now that Susie's out of the way, we can be together! Forever! And I can bake you loads of yummy cakes! And no one will ever find us! It will be perfect, just you and I." Ralsei giggled madly. "Doesn't that sound great, Kris?"  
Kris refused Ralsei's offer.  
"...what."  
Ralsei turned yet again to face them.  
"You don't want to..."  
Kris shook their head.  
"Oh."  
Ralsei took a step back.  
"That's...that's okay."  
He took in a shuddering breath.

*RALSEI cast PACIFY!

\---------------------

"Hello, Kris."  
The door creaked open.  
"I hope you're doing well."  
Someone was wheeling something into the room.  
"I sure am! I made this entire cake for you!"  
The prospect of food made Kris look up, an act that pleased the Darkener looking down over them.  
"Oh, pretty hungry, I guess? Sorry I didn't feed you earlier..."  
Ralsei leaned down over the Lightener, and gazed into their eyes as if they were a married couple.  
Kris turned away from him and looked back down again.  
"Oh, come on Kris. That's not how you treat your bestest friend in the whole world, is it?" Ralsei said the last bit in a cartoonishly high-pitched voice.  
Kris asked about Susie.  
"What, the mean girl? We don't have to deal with her. Don't worry about.her, Kris." Ralsei told them commandingly. "No more questions. Now eat." He shoved a fork into Kris's face.  
Kris didn't respond, only curled themself into a tighter ball on the ground.  
"Kris. If you don't eat you're going to die." Ralsei said, concern showing on his face. He slowly cut a piece of the cake, and presented it to the Lightener.  
Kris didn't respond.  
"Kris, if you won't eat it yourself, I'll have to make you!" Ralsei commanded, offering the fork once again.  
Slowly, Kris took it.  
"Yes, yes, that's it!" Ralsei presented the slice, eagerly awaiting his kidnappee to take a bite.  
Kris dropped the fork, and it clattered to the ground. Ralsei slowly picked it up. "Okay." He said, his voice oddly calm for what had just happened.  
Kris glanced up at the Darkener, uncertainty causing a bead of sweat to drop off their cheek.  
"Let's try another way." Ralsei reached to the chains lying a couple feet from the pair. 

\--------------------

"Now, now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The Darkener stood over his victim, the remains of a cake littered around him. "You ate, and now we can have some fun!" He brushed some crumbs off his cloak.  
Kris said nothing. The chains cut into their arms, and hoisted them into a sitting position.  
"Oh, do those hurt? I'm sorry...you left me no choice." Ralsei brushed a few crumbs off his cloak. "But at least now you aren't going to die!"  
Kris said nothing.  
"Come on, Kris! You can't stay silent forever! Besides, I want to show you a new spell I learned!"  
Kris wonders if they will ever get out if here.

**Author's Note:**

> ...no, it probably won't be continued. Unless I get really bored.


End file.
